The Lonely Loser
by Tsuki'sLullaby
Summary: My sobs racked my body making it shake and twitch unpleasantly, I sat holding my legs curled to my chest alone; always alone. I had no friends to help me cope through all the horrors I had to endure during my 16 years of life. Rated M for later chapters. Scott/OC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

My sobs racked my body making it shake and twitch unpleasantly, I sat holding my legs curled to my chest alone; always alone. I had no friends to help me cope through all the horrors I had to endure during my 16 years of life. Don't get me wrong I liked being alone, it gave me time to think but on days like this I just wish I had someone to tell everything to and not be judged. I used to have someone like that but when I told her my darkest secret she turned her back on me, just like everybody else, but that's for a later story. The reason I was outside in a dark forest alone was because my mom had kicked me out of the house again. My mom was a drunk and didn't care about anything but getting boozed up. Sad thing was that she used to be the nicest most loving mother in the world and sometimes she still is, but only when she's not drinking.

I found this place when I was only 8 years old. It was the first time my mom had hit me and kicked me out of the house. I had come home crying because the other kids in my class had been making fun of me. Mainly Jackson, but everybody else joined in trying to look cool and hopefully be "popular". People are stupid; putting labels on others and then when they're not good enough throwing them to the side, out-casting them. I never labeled people because of that; I guess I should thank Jackson for that. Who knows if he hadn't had done that to me I would be a dumb bimbo like Lydia.

I looked up at the moon admiringly, it was just like me all alone, sure it was surrounded by stars but the stars kept their distance because the moon was to different, just like me. I had stopped crying by this point just sitting there looking at the moon. The only difference between me and the moon was that the moon was beautiful while I wasn't. I had natural red hair and pale skin. I wasn't the skinniest bean in the jar but I wasn't the fattest either. I was about average weight but that wasn't enough apparently to fit in I had to be skinnier. I must have sat here for at least an hour; my eye lids where starting to feel like hundred pound weights. I deemed it safe to start heading home, yes I was stupid enough to sit in the forest alone for an hour with no way of contacting anybody, but I wasn't stupid enough to fall asleep in there. As I got up I heard a defining howl. My brows knitted together in confusion, there were no wolves in California that I knew of. I shrugged it off as being my over active imagination. Little did I know of the golden eyes that were following my every move.

*The next day*

I woke up in my bed bright and early, due to my alarm clock screaming my ear off. I was exhausted; I didn't get home till 2 am. I slowly dragged my half dead legs from under my black covers, I groaned not wanting to go to school today but knowing it was a lot better than staying in a house with my drunken mother, but then again was the ridicule any better? Ehhh I would take my chances with the assholes at least the worst they could do is throw their food at me, it was better than having a bloody nose right? I slowly walked to my closet to choose my outfit for the day which mainly just consisted of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black biker leather jacket with spikes on it, and combat boots. Maybe that was why people didn't like me because I didn't dress in flowery vomit… well they could go suck a squirrel's tail if they thought I gave half a shit. I put black eye liner on my bottom lids and threw my hair in a messy bun, boom I was done. I barley wore any make up cause I thought it made girls look like half dead hookers. Yes I know exactly what a half dead hooker looked like, who didn't?

After looking myself over in the mirror, I didn't like what I saw. I looked fat and ugly, no wander no guys liked me, I looked like a beached whale! 'No Kaylee' I thought to myself 'you do not look like a whale, you look like a normal human being, average size average looks' I let out the breath I hadn't even known I was holding. I slowly rubbed my temples feeling a headache coming on. I wouldn't let their words get to me today, wouldn't let their stares haunt me. I walked to the front door grabbing a banana on my way out, sadly I didn't have a car so I was stuck taking the bus to school. When I reached my bus stop I pulled out my ipod and started blasting some Def Leopard, I loved classic rock it always managed to calm me down. I loved music it was my everything. I played some instruments, my favorite being my Tenor Saxophone; oddly enough I didn't know how to play the guitar. When the bus approached I grimaced, already knowing how torturous my day was going to be. I walked up the steps and smiled at the bus driver as I passed, she was a sweet old woman who was the only one that looked at me like I wasn't some freak but a human being. She smiled sweetly back at me brightening my day just a little bit. I sat right behind her which was my usual seat on the bus.

"Hey honey, how are you?" she asked, her southern accent sticking out.

"I'm fine right now Ethel but can't promise you I will be later" I replied sadly, looking down at my shoes. "How about you?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"I'm fine sweet heart it's you I'm worried about" she said sadly looking at me. I just gave her a small smile and looked out the window hoping she got the hint that I didn't want to talk anymore. She did but she gave me a look that said I could talk to her about anything, but I just ignored it because no one would understand the hell I'm going through.

Once the bus pulled up to the school I hurriedly got off hoping to avoid the ass hat known as Jackson. Sadly god was not on my side today, due to the fact that I was so worried about running into Jackson I ran into my biggest crush of all time, Scott McCall. He wasn't the most attractive guy in the school but boy did I think he was. He had a crooked jaw line that a lot of girls thought was weird, but I didn't, I thought it was beautiful, it made him real. Unlike Jackson who seemed to have a perfect face the defied the law of beauty and yes I made up a law of beauty. Hey, just because I hate the guy doesn't mean I don't find him nice to look at. After falling oh so gracefully on my ass and blushing like a mad women did I see his stuff scattered all over the floor.

"OH MY GOSH I'M REALLY SORRY" I whispered as I started picking his stuff up. I wasn't sure if he heard me, but I was proven wrong when he replied.

"No it's all right if anything it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" He said with a smile and I'm pretty sure my heart just exploded in that moment in time. That was the most beautifully dorky smile I had ever seen. I blushed yet again and started stuttering like a dork.

"O-Oh umm no-no it wasn't real-eally it was-s my fault, b-b-but thanks for apologizing." I shyly looked away and after getting no response I found a new found courage in me and continued.

"People don't usually say sorry to me, they usually call me some names and tell me to fuck off." He looked at me sympathetically and gave me another heart stopping smile.

"Well I'm not like those people, when I see I did something wrong I'll apologize for it. Some people are just assholes" he chuckled causing me to smile and blush again. His chuckle was just so cute. We sat in silence again as we picked up each other's stuff. When we were finished we both stood up and looked at each other. Again that stupid blush appeared and I shyly looked away, he gave a small chuckle.

"You know you're really cute when you blush" he said a small smirk forming on his face when he saw that I got redder.

"You want to sit with me and my friends at lunch" he asked randomly.

"Oh umm sure" I replied rather confusedly. Why did he ask me to lunch? Is this how the friend thing usually starts off? A million and one questions were running through my mind and I barley caught him tell me "cool see you then" and walk away. I stood there with a goofy smile on my face. 'Maybe today won't be a bad day" I thought to myself as I watched the boy of my dreams walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your

CHAPTER 2

Math was officially my least favorite subject. I hated it with a passion so strong that I was two seconds away from decking Mr. Snark in the face. Yes a good punch in the face might knock some since into him. The reason I was utterly pissed off was that the dickweed of a teacher failed me on my last test because he didn't teach half the shit on there! Oh and his voice and face reminded me of a sneaky crummy rat. Other than that he was a great teacher, note the sarcasm.

I looked at the wall smiling a little bit, five minutes until lunch, five minutes till I saw Scott. Just the thought of that boy put a blush on my cheeks, god he was so beautiful. 'No stop thinking like that it'll make you weak' my mind screamed at me. My mind was right; I couldn't risk getting close to anyone they could get hurt. I couldn't let them know my dirty little secret. In my half dazed mind I vaguely heard the bell ring signaling lunch time. Butterflies exploded inside my stomach, I was nervous. Nervous to the point that my hands were sweating and my heart was racing. I decided to take my time getting my stuff together, that way I didn't embarrass myself in front of Scott and his friends. After triple checking my stuff I decided that I better start heading to lunch, especially since I saw my teacher giving me a creepy look. I glanced at him, gaining eye contact and what I saw chilled me to the bone. I could see every sick thing he had ever done, every disgusting finger laid on another student.

To my horror he got up and started to approach me, my eyes got wide and I started to freak out. What was I supposed to do!? Should I run for it? Scream at the top of my lungs? Or should I risk the chance and fight him? All these questions where running through my head as I watched him slowly step towards me.

"You know Mrs. Vengeance if you came after school I could help you with your math" Mr. Snark whispered in a wannabe seducing tone. I stared at him with pure disgust.

"Now why would I want help from a teacher that stares at his students' cleavage all day" I retorted angrily. I needed to get out of here and fast. He gave me a glare that sent another wave of sad memories running through my mind. I almost started crying; seeing all the things he did to those poor girls, all the pain and humiliation they went through coursing through me. I needed to get away before I broke down. I tried to step around him, but he got in front of me and whispered "You're not going anywhere." At that moment I wanted to vomit, I was going to be just another lost victim to this sick fuck. He slowly leaned towards me and I started to cry.

"Please" I begged "Please don't do this to me" by this point I was sobbing. He just smiled sickly at my pleading, a look of triumphed in his shit colored eyes. This was my worst fear, my long forgotten nightmare. I started to feel anger bubble inside me and I started to lose control.

"Oh no" I whispered on the brink of blacking out and turning into the monster my family has hidden all these years. Then faintly I heard the door burst open and someone screaming, I was on the border line of reality when I felt myself being carried out of the room. After what felt like hours, I was put down and being shaken violently. I slowly started getting aware of my surroundings when I looked up and saw my knight in shining armor.

"Are you alright" the stranger asked. I shook my head still dazed and shocked at what was about to happen back there. Then out of nowhere I burst into tears, this incident finally breaking the dam I spent months building up.

"Th-Thank you" I managed to get out through all the pointless tears. I quickly got myself together not wanting to seem weak in front of my savor.

"Please don't thank me, I'm glad I got there in time who knows what that sick fuck would have done" sneered the stranger. I just cringed getting hit with another wave of anger and sadness.

"My names Erica by the way" she said extending her hand. I looked into her eyes and felt a surge of sympathy. Hearing all the laughter and the mean comments directed at her for her seizers. I gave her a kind smile back.

"Kaylee" I replied, pulling myself off the floor and dusting my jeans off. Man I was meeting a lot of people today. Though the circumstances I met them under sucked real cow ass. First bumping into them and then almost getting raped, I shivered at that last thought feeling vomit rise into my throat again.

"Kaylee" she said observing me. I started to feel a little uncomfortable and started looking at the wall like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. She broke into a wide grin.

"I like you, and you dress pretty bad-ass" she beamed, referring to my spiked leather jacket and combat boots.

"Ummm thanks" I chuckled at her enthusiasm. My smile quickly faded after remembering I was supposed to sit with Scott at lunch.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled looking at the clock and seeing there was only ten minutes of lunch left.

"Hey look Erica it was nice meeting with you and all but I have to go! I'll see you around okay?" I screamed over my shoulder as I ran to the cafeteria. When I got there I was out of breath and franticly looking for Scott's handsome face. I whispered and Ah Ha! When I found it and went in to my "To cool for school" mode. I walked up to him and smiled taking a seat next to Stile's, Scott's best friend.

"Hey Scott" I said shyly looking away. It was then that I noticed a very pretty brunette sitting next to him. My face immediately fell seeing that the girl was Allison Archer, Scott's so called ex-girlfriend. I smiled a tight lipped smile at her, hoping it passed for a real one and it did when I saw her smile sincerely back at me. It was then that I started feeling bad for plotting her death in my mind because she seemed nice enough. Looking into both their eye's I could clearly see that they were both in love with each other. I swear my heart broke into a million pieces; the boy of my dreams was taken by a girl much prettier than I was.

"Why hello there" came a voice next to me. I turned and saw it was Stiles and smiled at him.

"Howdy" I replied as I looked at him. He wasn't bad to look at, he had a hyper, goofy look to him, that I'm pretty sure a lot of girls wet their beds over at night for, but I wasn't one of those girls. Maybe I would be if I wasn't so caught up with my crush on Scott. Stupid Allison with her beautiful smile and pretty everything. Again came the plotting of her death in my mind, fuck it I didn't care if she was the nicest person on the planet, I still hated her guts. Okay maybe hate was a strong word; I very much disliked her intestinal track.

"Hey, earth to women, I never got your name" Stiles asked me as he waved his hand in my face annoyingly. I blinked a few times while Scott and Allison chuckled at me. I blushed madly and looked at the floor embarrassed. Stiles just laughed at my awkwardness, but surprisingly waited patiently for my reply.

"My names Kaylee" I said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Well hi Kaylee, My name is Stiles and I am awesome!" He yelled excitedly, flailing his arms around like a mad man. I couldn't help but laugh at his dorkyness, it was kind of cute.

"It's nice to meet you oh awesome Stiles" I joked back, giving him a wink. After that Stiles and I spent the last five minutes of lunch getting to know each other better. I learned that Stiles was a very quirky, goofy guy who liked to act stupid with his friends, but when I looked into his eyes I saw a whole different story. I saw sadness and pain, I felt the hardships he had been through and the horrors he had seen. I sucked in a breath getting a memory of a boy that looked just like Scott, but he didn't at the same time. He was hairy and looked like a human dog. I cringed because I'm not going to lie, it was a pretty ugly image. I stopped in my tracks and held my head, falling to my knees. I felt myself start to sob, and then I felt Stiles near me looking at me with concern and confusion. I ignored it and continued to hold my head in pain. Sometimes I really hated this so called gift that was given to me; it felt more like a curse if you asked me.

"Oh my god Kaylee, are you alright?" Stiles asked me once he was sure I wasn't hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bad headache that's all" I said brushing it off. Stiles gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, but didn't push it. I was safe for today.

**(A/N- yay I can't believe I already got a review! You guys are sooooo awesome! I'm updating this story because you guys made me soo happy! I'm literally dancing right now xD well I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think! :D) **

** (oh and PS I just want to let you guys know that some of the characters I put in this story are based off real people like the bus driver is based on my grandmother and yes Ethel was her real name. Sadly she passed away in 2007 so that role is dedicated to her! And the asshole teacher is based off my real math teacher cause he gives me the creeps, and no that is not his real name and no he never actually did this to anybody okay now review! xD) **

document here...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I walked into school the next day still a little nervous about my last encounter with Stiles. He couldn't possible no my secret could he? I've worked too hard at keeping it covered, my father died trying to save me from all the torturous comments and sneers. Yes my father had what I have, but sadly he died because he trusted to easily.

I walked up to my locker and put the combination in. When I tried to open it, it didn't budge. I looked at my locker confusedly.

"What the hell" I whispered under my breath. I put it in again and still nothing. I glared at my locker, hoping if I stared at it long enough it would magically open, or explode, either one was fine. I heard someone chuckle next to me. I jumped like five feet in the air, when I noticed it was Stiles. My heart gave a little disappointed flutter; I was kind of hoping it was Scott.

"Not who you where wanting to see?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. I blushed and looked away. I kind of felt bad because I bet Stiles got that a lot. I looked back up and gave him an apologetic smile, but didn't deny his accusation. He didn't seem to mind and gave me one of his goofy smiles back.

"So what's up?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting in confusion. Why did Stiles want to talk to me? His face suddenly got serious.

"You're a Reaper" Stiles stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I froze, all the color draining from my face. I looked at him with wide scared eyes. I quickly composed myself and gave a short humorless chuckle.

"I'm a what?" I asked, deciding that playing stupid was my best option. I looked at him and he just rolled his eyes and gave me an annoyed look.

"Don't play stupid with me" he snorted, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know you're a Reaper." I gave him a pleading look and pulled him close to me, so close that our noses where touching. If anyone were to look at us they'd probably think we were about to kiss.

"You can't tell anyone" I begged. "Please don't tell anyone, I don't know how you figured out, but you can't tell anyone" I whispered, on the verge of tears. Was I going to be like my dad? Die because someone found out about my dirty little secret.

"And if I do?" Stiles asked in a joking tone, but because I was so worried and scared I didn't catch it. I pulled him even closer, our breath starting to mingle together. I looked straight into his eyes, my eyes turning pitch black, and the air around us turning cold. I could see the fear in his eyes and I felt bad for doing this, but I couldn't risk him telling anybody about my secret.

"If you tell anyone then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you" I replied sadly. I could see his soul; it was so pure and innocent. I promised myself I wouldn't have to do this, but it was either my life or his and this was a dog eat dog world. If I had to kill him to save my own ass then I would. He visibly gulped and started to sweat.

"I promise you Kaylee, I won't tell anyone." I looked deeper into his eyes, almost getting lost. It was then that I noticed how much sadness he held inside. His always hyper, laughing attitude being his shield; his cover. I knew his pain. I pushed him away a little but, noting the blush on his cheeks when he noticed how close we had been. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a look that said "get your mind out of the gutter." He just gave me a grin.

"Sorry about that, I just can't let anyone know about me being a Reaper. My father was killed because he was too trusting" I said, all the emotion leaving my voice. Remembering how horrible my father's screams were, remembering all the blood on my hands after they were done beating the living hell out of him. Stiles gave me a sympathetic look.

"If it helps, my mother died when I was younger" he whispered softly, giving me a warming smile. It was then that I knew me and Stiles were going to be good friends. We understood each other. I gave him a bright beaming smile in return.

"Sooo you want to ditch this popsicle stand" he asked, looking away towards the schools front doors. I got nervous, I had never ditched before. I was always known as the goody-goody two shoes, I didn't like getting in trouble, but thinking about having to see Mr. Snark today I would make an exception.

"Is Scott coming with us" I asked curious to know if he just wanted to hang out with me or if this was going to be a group outing. To my surprise Stiles shook his nearly bald head.

"No, I just want to hang with you and possibly get to know you better, you know we have a lot in common" he shrugged. So he had noticed it to huh.

"But if you don't want to I understand" he continued, though he was giving me some puppy dog eyes and a pout that was just too cute to say no to.

"Ahhh don't give me that look! Must look away from puppy cuteness" I said frantically, trying to push his face away. He gave a hearty laugh, which surprisingly sounded deep and husky. I blushed just thinking that. What the hell was wrong with me? Ehh I guess it was just teenage hormones and all that jazz.

"Fine" I whined, giving into to his cuteness. "I'll go, but doesn't mean I'm going to like it. Oh and if anyone asks why I'm leaving with you, you better tell them you kidnapped me" I joked as we walked out of the front doors and towards his jeep.

"Well then Mrs. Kaylee, consider yourself kidnaped" he laughed picking me up and running towards the back of his jeep. I let out a joyful scream, laughing the whole way to his car as he yelled at people to move out of his way.

"Out of the way people, I'm kidnaping someone here!" He screamed, pushing other students out of the way. I saw some girls make 'Awwww' faces, while others looked amused and confused. This was the most fun I had since my dad had died. Once he dropped me in the back of his jeep he jumped in the front seat and started the car. I laughed again, a giant smile on my face. He started laughing to as we made it out of the schools property.

"Thanks Stiles" I said, looking at him.

"This was the most fun I've had in a long time" I blushed, wishing it was Scott who was doing this with me. I immediately felt bad for thinking that because Stiles was a good guy; sweet, sarcastic, and plain out hilarious. Everything I looked for in a guy, but he wasn't Scott. 'No, Scott loves Allison and Allison loves Scott' I told myself. Sadly it was true and with my looks I couldn't compete with her. Stiles looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Don't worry too much Kaylee, Scott and Allison have been fighting a lot lately. Plus between you and me, Allison is a psycho bitch" he reassured me with a tight chuckle. I smiled, at the time not noticing how tense he was when he said it.

"Thanks, you really think I have a chance though?" I asked him, referring to my ugliness and Allison's beautifulness. Stiles looked at me like I was crazy and smacked the side of my head. I looked at him, shocked that he actually hit me,

"Owwww" I whined giving him a pout. "What was that for?" I asked still pouting at him. He just smiled at my pout, but then got a serious look on his face.

"Don't say things like that Kaylee, you're just as pretty as Allison if not prettier. Sure you're not the skinniest girl-" I sobbed when he said this because he pretty much just called me fat. I looked away from him and out the window angrily. What the hell was his problem? When he saw that I was crying, he got a look of regret on his face. He pulled the car over and looked straight at me.

"Kaylee look at me" he said sternly. I just ignored him and continued to look out the window wishing I had chosen to stay at school instead of with this ass hat.

"Kaylee look. At. Me." He repeated, his voice turning husky.

"Why should I? I'm too fat to look at skinny people!" I bit out bitterly. Then I felt a hand grab my face, he then turned my face making me look directly at him. I avoided his eyes because unlike the average person if I looked into them I would see the truth of his words; the burning harshness of reality that lay in them. So instead I settled for looking at his lips, but it looks like he wouldn't settle for quite the same thing.

"Look in my eyes Kaylee" he whispered his voice softer than before. I found myself blushing, but obeying his request. I looked into his eyes finding them quite the sight. Even though I didn't want to look in his eyes and see the truth, I tried so desperately to stop my eyes from seeing the whole truth, but sadly that was beyond my strength.

"Kaylee you didn't let me finish" Stiles stated matter of factly. I just rolled my eyes trying to pull my face away, but just felt his hand tighten instead.

"As I was saying; sure you're not the skinniest girl, but you're still beautiful and you are not fat. You're average which isn't even a bad thing and to be honest I rather have and average sized girl with a pure heart then a drop dead beautiful girl with an ugly personality." He finished looking into my eyes, debating my reaction. What I saw in his eyes made my heart melt, I saw how he had been so desperately in love with Lydia and how she just ignored him, acting as if he were a piece of dirt about to get her shoes dirty. I saw how hurt he was when he realized Lydia would always love Jackson and could never love him the same way he did for her, and I saw the healing as he realized that he and Lydia never would have worked out anyway. I smiled a watery smile at him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks Stiles, no one's ever complemented me like that. They usually don't hesitate to point out my flaws" I choked out, letting my tears freely fall at this point.

"Don't thank me for just telling you the facts" he chuckled in my ear, sending chills down my spine. My breath caught in my throat as I felt his arms snake around my waist hugging me back.

"Scott would be stupid not to fall for a girl like you" he said a hint of disappointment in his voice. Suddenly I was a very confused girl. Who did I like? More importantly, who would love me the most?

(A/N- Okay so this chappy was really mushy and gushy, but I don't care! I would be lying to you guys if I told you I didn't like stories like that xD And yes I know Third chapter in three days! Now if you guys leave a review tell me who you think Kaylee should get chose in the end? Stiles or Scott? Or heck whoever you think she would look cute with. Hope you guys enjoy! Xoxo

~ KayleeNixx)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

My eyes fluttered open, my body felt sore. 'What the, Why am I sore?' I thought to myself, my muscles screaming for me to stop moving. I slowly lifted my protesting muscles and looked around. I started to feel panicked; I didn't recognize anything around me. My heart started beating; I could feel it ringing in my ears. Where the hell was I? I griped the sheets, wait what? SHEETS!? I looked down and gave a big sigh of relief.

"Ok phew I still got my clothes on, nothing to bad could have happened" I thought out loud. Just the possibility that I could have been kidnaped and tortured, but you know nothing to big… I rolled around in the bed still thinking of all the possibilities. Then I got a sniff of the pillow, yes I stiffed the freaking pillow. My eyes closed in content basking in the musky smell. I know this smell, it's Scott's sent…

"WAIT A FLIPPIN MINUTE!" I screamed my eyes snapping open, ripping myself away from the lovely smell. I was in Scott's room. This was Scott's pillow.

"I'm in Scott McCall's room. I'm in Scott McCall's room…." I just kept repeating that last sentence over and over again as I looked around Scott's room. I heard movement down stairs and I suddenly become a little nervous. Not that I was complaining or anything for being in his room, but I've never had a boyfriend or anything so I have no idea what to do in a situation like this. When the unknown person got close to the door I thought the best idea would be to pretend to be asleep. I closed my eyes and began to falsely snore. The door opened and I was tempted to peek out to see who it was, but I forced myself to keep up my act. I heard the person sigh and give a short laugh.

"I know you're awake" came Scott's smooth voice. I blushed furiously and looked at him.

"How did you know" I asked curiously. Wandering how he could tell. Heh maybe I was putting to much confidence in my acting skills.

"You're a terrible actor, and I know you don't snore" I grimaced when he said that, note to self, work on acting skills. Then my eyes widened, how did he know I didn't snore when I slept? He must have read my mind because he blushed and started coughing a little bit.

"I- I meant that uh- what I meant by that is uhmm" he stuttered out as he tried to explain his stalker actions. I just laughed and told him not to worry too much about it, it's not like he was actually stalking me and watching me while I slept, right? I don't know if I would be happy about that, or seriously freaked out.

We had a starring contest for about five minutes before Scott's phone went off. He coughed and excused himself, while he went to go talk on the phone. I crept to the door, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yeah, yeah Stiles she's fine. What no, she doesn't seem to remember anything about last night. Yeah I'll ask her. Okay? Alright talk to you later." He spook in a hushed voice obviously not wanting me to hear. I heard the clink of his phone and started to panic. I wasn't that great at being stealthy either. I turned around hoping he wouldn't see me. I looked out into the hall way making sure he was still there, but to my surprise he wasn't. I looked around furiously, trying to find some hint of where he had gone, but I saw nothing. I started to panic and wander how the hell I was going to explain to him why I was roaming his house.

"Looking for someone?" asked an all too familiar voice, his breath sending shivers down my spine. I yelp and quickly turned around, coming mere inches from his face. I blushed furiously, but I found myself not being able to look away. His eyes where so beautiful, they reminded me of smooth velvety chocolate. And again we had a starring contest, only this time his eyes just kept getting closer almost like he was moving. Then, being the dumbass I am, realized that he was moving, very slowly towards my face. Again I started to panic, man I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, was that even healthy? Anyway I started to panic, not really knowing what to do. I had never kissed a boy before, now I know what you're saying. "What you're 16 and you've never kissed a boy before. Come on your pulling my leg right?" That is where I would reply with a no, I've never in my life kissed a boy or girl before. I've kissed my cat, does that count? Probably not, but who the hell cares?

I could feel his breath on my skin and I will tell you it wasn't a bad feeling at all. I felt a warm almost burning feeling erupt in my stomach. I started to lean forward as well, thinking maybe it will quicken the kiss that was about to go down. Our lips now only centimeters apart; almost touching. Then I felt it, the warmth of skin meeting skin. My breath heightened and I wrapped my arms around his neck, causing him to wrap his around my waist.

This was so wrong, so, so wrong. I kept repeating, but it felt so right. The burning in my stomach started to increase as the kiss got deeper and steamier. I then felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip and I froze. I didn't know what to do, he pulled away looking hurt and confused. I just blushed and looked down. I knew I should give him and explanation, but I was super embarrassed.

"I- I've never kissed a boy like that before" I whispered, looking up at him hoping he understood. His face went from being hurt and confused to relieved and confused.

"You've never had a boyfriend before?" He asked clearly shocked.

"Does dreaming of having a boyfriend count?" I asked in a joking manner. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, but if that boy was me then I might reconsider" he joked back, sending me a wink. I laughed a nervous laugh. What was I supposed to say, "Well then you better start reconsidering cause I have a stalker obsession with you?" Uh no thank you, I don't feel like being called a freak. I blushed and looked anywhere but his face hoping he couldn't tell that I was in fact dreaming of the day he became my boyfriend. His eyes widened and he blushed, a small smile playing on his perfect lips. By this point we were both sitting against his hallway wall.

"You really dreamed about me being your boyfriend?" he asked, not really looking for an answer, but I gave him one anyway.

"Welp looks like the jig is up. Yes" I breathed "I've dreamed of you being my boyfriend since seventh grade." Again I looked anywhere but his face, ohhh looky the floor seems really interesting, why don't I just staring there for a while. His eyes widened for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and he looked at me, observing me closely.

"Why" he asked, almost darkly; like he didn't deserve to have someone have a crush on him for so long. It was my turn to be shocked; I sat there thinking about my answer.

"Because you're beautiful" I started. "Your face is perfect, you imperfections making you so much more real than everyone else. Your eyes, they just shine all the time, you never seem sad. Your personality, your caring and protective of your friends, I bet you'd fight for them even if it meant your own life was on the line huh? Everything about you is something I wish I could have always been that I want to be. I guess you could say opposites attract. You're confident, something I could never be. You're brave and fierce, never wanting to give up. Most importantly, you're a leader and not afraid to let everyone know what's on your mind. You're everything I'm not and that's why I like you." I finished, not even caring what he had to say. I had been waiting since I first saw him in seventh grade to tell him that, now I finally got to and it felt good.

"Wow" he said "No one's ever said that to me before, not even Allison." He looked at me smiling a goofy smile. I returned that smile with a sad one. He had Allison so why was I even trying? Why did I even kiss him? God I was so stupid, he had a girlfriend and I kissed him.

"You and Allison" I stated "You and her are still going out and I kissed you. God what kind of horrible person am I? I just kissed a taken man!" I started freaking out and felt like crying. I felt so ashamed, horror was written all over his face once he realized the mistake he made, that mistake being me.

"Look I should really go." I said standing up quickly "I'll have Stiles explain to me what happened last night" I hurriedly made my way to his front door.

"Wait Kaylee you don't have to go" He said now standing up too. I shook my head needing some clear air.

"No I really should, look I'll talk to you at school okay?" I said. I saw him shake his head before I shut the door behind me, but not before seeing his broken face. I felt bad, but he needed to get his priorities straight. If he wanted me then he would have to leave Allison, but if he wanted Allison then he would have to forget anything that happened between me and him.

(A/N- okay I know I promised this earlier than I gave it and im sorry! I've been so busy with working out and school work that I haven't had time. I know excuses but all well its here now let me know what you think! ~KayleeNixx)


End file.
